


Gotta cuddle the homies

by kenneth_thegreat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Spooning, Touch-Starved, actually platonic, big spoon Sapnap, gotta cuddle the homies, how do you tag effectively, little spoon Dream, okay technically middle spoon but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenneth_thegreat/pseuds/kenneth_thegreat
Summary: “I’m the big spoon, Dream’s the middle spoon, and George is the little spoon. In that order, every time.”  -SapnapDream disagrees, they make a bet, lots of fluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 593
Collections: Soft Dream fics that make me hgnnn





	Gotta cuddle the homies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> TOTALLY PLATONIC. They're HOMIES. But forreal let me know if you like this; my first fic I'm actually proud of lol. Also, I'm only writing soft nowadays? IDK if that a good or a bad :) Enjoy

“I’m the big spoon, Dream’s the middle spoon, and George is the little spoon. In that order, every time.” 

Dream immediately broke out into laughter, wheezing. “WHAT? Sapnap, you can’t tell me you’ve thought about this seriously, dude. Besides, I’m obviously big spoon-you guys are short af.”

Sapnap spluttered, “wa-DREAM! C’mon man, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t want to be middle spoo-wait. Have you been a small spoon?”

“Of course not,” Dream scoffed, “I’ve only been big spoon cause I’m really good at it. Besides, I’m tall. You on the other hand, 100% little spoon energy.”

Sapnap smirked behind his screen. “Bet”

“What?”

“You heard me bitch, bet. I bet you’d love being a little spoon if you tried, especially with me. You think you’re good? I’m better.” Dream flushed behind his computer at the confidence oozing from Sapnap’s voice. They banter like this all the time, he doesn’t know why it’s bothering him so much. Of course he’s never been little spoon, he’s like 6’2” or something. Any person he’s spooned would look ridiculous tucked behind him instead, like a backpack. He snorted thinking about it, imagining the picture it would make. It’s almost worth taking the bet just to see how funny the fanart would be.

Dream snapped back to the conversation, smoothly replying. “Fine,” he states evenly, “I’ll take you up on that. Whoever’s the better big spoon has to tweet it out. Chat, keep an eye on twitter next week.”

Dream watched amused as the chat blew up, clips and quotes flying by rapidly. He did frown at the influx of ship names- not that they cared, of course, it actually was really amusing, and they didn’t mind it at all- but decided to nip it in the bud regardless. “Guys, guys, you gotta cuddle the homies…a little homie-sexual energy, if you will!”

The conversation flipped as Bad entered the chat, lost in the new dialogue. Dream would’ve forgotten about it entirely as he ended the stream if not for the texts from Sapnap asking when he’d be down and then ‘call?’ Dream sighed, stretching from his chair, before setting the phone down and standing up. He’d call Sap after getting ready for bed, it was late and he wanted to get settled before calling.

Dream returned half an hour later with damp hair from the shower, brushed teeth, and sleep clothes only to check his phone and see 3 missed calls from Sapdaddy and nearly a dozen texts. Groaning, Dream pressed the ‘call’ button.

“Hel-”

Sapnap practically whined, “DREAM. Come to the door dude, it’s fucking humid out here.” Dream blinked, confusion painting his face.

“Wha-Sap it’s like…2am. What the fuck do you mean?”

“Dream. Open. The. Door. It’s. Muggy.” Dream rolled his eyes so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if Sapnap could hear it. He bit out a sigh, “If I open the door again to see you’ve ordered food again, I’m going to kill you.”

He paused to swing open the door as Sapnap began to whine again, only to hear double. Dream stared blankly into Sapnap’s amused dark eyes, forgetting the phone held to his ear.

“Oh Dreeeam,” Sap cooed, causing Dream to immediately hang up the phone and throw his arms around his friend. “SAP! What the fuck man? Why, how?!”

Sap laughed mirthfully, slapping the taller of the two on his back and returning the hug. He pulled back, still giggling, “I came to help a friend moving back home and was only an hour or so away. I was planning to fuck with you during the stream but got held up and decided it would be funnier to surprise you after. But your bitch-ass can’t answer a text, so I’ve been standing out here forever!”

Dream couldn’t help but wheeze, clutching Sapnap’s arm. “You’re fucking ridiculous, dude.” The shorter relished in his laughter, letting Dream finish before talking. “So, are we doing this bet or what? Are you even gonna let me in? Or do I have to stand on your porch like a stray dog?”

Dream immediately stepped aside to let Sap in. “Wait, you were serious? I kinda thought we were just going to come up with something funny or tweet the exact same thing at the same time or whatever.”

Sapnap shrugged, “we could, but I’m here anyways. Besides, a homie needs held every so often. Besides, have you really never been spooned before? I know it’s not a masculinity thing holding you back, we ain’t toxic…”

Dream nodded, “yeah, you know me, I don’t really care about that,” he laughed, “I don’t know. I’ve just never been in the position, no one’s ever offered. Besides, I’m not kidding, I’m a really good big spoon. I’ll give it a try, if only to see your tiny ass trying to spoon me, pandas.”

Sap gestured forwards with his palm, “lead the way then, oh great big spoon.” Dream scoffed, hiding an amused grin, before turning to lead the way, very glad he keeps his room relatively clean out of habit.

Sapnap glanced around his best friend’s room, taking it all in. It fit Dream well, clearly lived in-a few half-empty water bottles littering surfaces-but organized. The lighting was low, very cozy, above a bed with navy blue sheets and blankets. An overhead fan added gentle white noise to the background.

“Wow dude, someone might think that your colour is blue, not lime green,” he quipped. Dream laughed while slipping off his 10 mil hoodie, “it’s too bright. Navy’s a lot calmer, shut up dude.” He sat heavy on the bed, gesturing for Sap to join. “So, you gonna smash and pass or you staying the night dude? I’ve got a guest room, but I just washed all the sheets so I’ll have to make up the bed, just lemme know whenever.”

Sap threw himself to lay across the foot of the bed. “You don’t mind if I stay? I don’t wanna wake anyone up to get back into the apartment. We got mostly packed anyways, no one’s expecting me until late evening tomorrow. Besides, don’t worry about the guest room. It’s late, you’re gonna crash while I’m spooning you anyways. Hope you don’t kick.”

Dream rolled his eyes, “yeah right, pretty sure you’re going to be the one falling asleep. But that’s fine bro.” A comfortable silence fell between the two, broken by a half yawn from Dream.

“Yeah, you’re definitely going to pass out, bitch. I call dibs on first big spoon, since I made the drive and all.” 

Dream shrugged, “that’s fine, you’re going to lose anyways. You need anything before we settle in? I’m gonna grab a bottle of water if you want one?” Sap nodded, requesting one as well while shucking off his shoes and socks. Dream snagged two bottles from the mini-fridge, throwing one onto Sap’s stomach, huffing at the small ‘oof’. 

Sap scowled at Dream and set the bottle and phone on the side table along with his headband, ruffling his hair, and settling on his side. He made grabby hands at where Dream stood, “come lay down! Let me cuddle you!” he whined. 

Setting his own stuff down, Dream sighed and got under the blankets. He lay on his side away from Sapnap and scooted slightly back towards him, stiff.

Sapnap sighed, wrapping an arm around Dream’s slender waist and pulling him closer until chest met back. “Fuckin loosen up man,” he complained, “c’mon bend your legs a little, give me a chance.” He highlighted his message by nudging the back of Dream’s knees with his his own, humming pleased when the older follows suit. 

“I’m loose,” Dream shot back, turning his head towards Sap, “maybe you’re just not good at this.”

Sapnap removed his arm to sit up slightly, “lift, lift” he directed, waiting for Dream’s head to rise before slipping one arm under his neck. They both settled back down, Sapnap rocking forwards to return to their close contact. Dream let out a heavy breath before pushing back into Sapnap’s chest. It was solid behind him, unfamiliar, but warm. He didn’t really know exactly how to describe the feeling. Dream hadn’t ever really considered feeling his back, but now noticed tingles of sensitivity, pleasant. Living on his own now and with COVID, Dream really didn’t touch anyone. He reveled in the warmth radiating behind and around him and snuggled closer.

Sapnap smirked, feeling Dream settle against him, relaxed. He really could tell the other man hadn’t been spooned before, probably not hugged too recently either. COVID had been tough for him too, and Sap appreciated the contact just as much. Sapnap moved his heavy arm from Dream’s waist to settle against his chest, firm from stomach to sternum.

Dream let out an unconscious and soft sigh before his cheeks reddened. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly, uncomfortably. Sapnap didn’t acknowledge the sound and let out his own breath, holding Dream more firmly.

Another moment of silence passed before Dream shuffled. Sapnap lessened his grasp, letting the man move, only for Dream to let out a whine and move both arms up to hold Sapnap’s steady. He curled further into the man behind him, legs pulling up under him.

Sapnap’s heart throbbed at the movement, attempting to shift impossibly closer. Dream was a leader in their interactions; he instigated fights, poked fun, cracked jokes. Dream took the brunt of most social interactions, every hate comment, tense situation that came their way. Sap watched as Dream held back nerves, anxiety, panic, sadness to ensure every other person was comfortable. He was strong, surprisingly solitary, and painfully private. Dream was untouchable, he didn’t let people help. To think that the man had never been held like this, even as a joke, made Sapnap want to hold him tighter, longer, show him without words how much his friend meant to him, that he was always there.

As if hearing the pause in Sapnap’s thoughts, Dream released the captive arm with a sigh and moved to sit up. Sap let him, hesitantly, even if his brain was screaming to keep holding on.

“Sap?” he said softly, “is it my turn?”

Letting out a breath, Sapnap nodded and sat up, shaking out his bottom arm. Dream instantly averted his eyes, apologizing for his weight and positioning. Sap swiftly assured him he was comfortable, he would have said something if he wasn’t, before rolling over for Dream.

Dream flopped against him, still warm and heavy and relaxed. Sap felt a breath tickle his ear as the taller wrapped his arms around him, snuggling like a plush toy. Dream wasn’t lying, he was a very good cuddler. Sapnap felt safe and secure, held gently with Dream’s whole body.

They lay still for a moment, just long enough for Sapnap to feel his eyelids drooping, when he felt Dream suppress a shiver, barely noticeable had Sap not been pressed up against the other man.

“You okay, Dream?” he whispered. The dirty blonde shrugged his available shoulder, ducking his head against Sap’s hair.

Sap pressed back even harder, trying to share his warmth with Dream and stop the light trembles that had started. Finally, he sat up and threw Dream’s arm off.

Dream blinked in equal parts confused and sleepy towards Sapnap, confused and questioning. Sap took pity on his sleepy friend and pushed his shoulder until the older lay on his back. “Turn over you big baby. You can win the bet if you care, but just let me hold you tonight dude. Gotta cuddle the homies.”

Without hesitation, Dream flipped over. Sapnap immediately resumed their original positions and buried his face in the crook of Dream’s neck and tracing small circles onto Dream’s chest. Slowly, the trembles lessened and stopped. Sapnap ceased his movements and simply held tight while they fell asleep.

When Dream woke in the morning, it was with sun in his eyes. He groaned and flipped over, burying his head into the warmth behind him. Sapnap chuckled and set down his phone, closing twitter, and began to run gentle fingers through Dream’s messy hair.

Sapnap smiled warmly. “Morning, Dreamie. Sleep well?” His voice was hoarse and low from sleep.

He groaned, stretching tight and releasing with a soft exhale, clutching Sapnap tighter. “5 more minutes,” he grumbled.

Exactly a week later Dream tweeted one sentence: “I’m the middle spoon.”


End file.
